Somethin' 'bout a Truck
by Anna Lane
Summary: Damon and Elena finally get their future together. Also, a truck. This is what I imagined their life would be like after seeing S6E21. Elena is working at a hospital and Damon owns a bar. Inspired by - but doesn't have much to do with - the country song. Delena, M-rated. D/E. M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I keep getting inspired by country songs for Delena. They aren't a country song couple, but I don't try too hard to fight it. :) I might have some ideas for a Ch. 2 and a tiny fluff epilogue if anyone is interested. ~AL**

* * *

Elena just got home, exhausted after a long shift at work. She heard the door lock jiggling behind her and her legs gave out just as she sat down in their kitchen. Their schedules had worked out well so far. She bet Damon had just hit bar close and come home for the evening. She could tell he was just as drained as her when he collapsed next to her at their kitchen island. There went her secret hope he'd ravish her on sight, do all the work so she could just lay back and let the evening end better than it had proceeded. Worse yet, he seemed incredibly down about something. "I just bought a truck today."

And for all Damon's natural machismo, it sounded like he'd just said he bought tights and a tutu.

"What?" Elena said through a laugh. She momentarily forgot the weariness tightening her muscles.

"It just makes more sense. I need to haul the alcohol around, cases, kegs…" he looked up at Elena through his black hair. She mentally noted that she needed to trim them again. "...kids, someday. Maybe."

Elena's mouth opened in surprise even as she fought with herself to keep her smile from getting any bigger. They hadn't really had the 'when' talk yet. "C'mon," she grabbed at his shoulder and tugged him away from the counter. "Show me this truck."

He stood, but his weary muscles didn't want to carry him any further. "Do you know how many drunk old men I had to send off in cabs today? Eight. The answer is eight."

"So business is booming?" Elena said with a grin.

He shook his head. "It's almost wrong to take their money." He captured her lips in a deep and quick kiss.

"Damon," she groaned. "You choose now to have a conscience? As an enterprising young business owner?"

"I never had a conscience before you," he blamed.

"Liar." She called him out and it brought a smile to his lips.

He loved that she still saw the good in him. Some part of him was terrified that one day she'd wake up and realize what he was without her. Not a good man, not anything. "Fine." He grabbed her hand and led her to their apartments' garage. He had no desire to look back and see the expression on her face when she laid eyes on their newest human life acquisition.

"I was assured it was the best four door pickup on the market. At our price point," he grimaced. For a second he looked a little lost. "All I know is that it's not my Camaro. Or my mustang."

She gave him a sly look.

Damon couldn't meet her eyes. "I feel like a sellout. I feel like some twisted Alaric/Matt hybrid."

Elena sidled up to him, wrapping her tired arms around him. "Hey, I think it's kinda sexy." She rested her cheek against his chest, somewhat grateful he hadn't traded in the black leather jacket.

His arm wrapped around her automatically and rubbed her back. She could have melted into the pressure of his hand on her sore back. He put his mouth to her head. "That doesn't reassure me. You _dated_ Matt," he said into her hair.

Elena pushed away from him. "There are a lot of fun things you can do with a truck," she drawled.

"Yeah?" Damon followed her as she retreated a few steps. His lips came close to hers, but he didn't close that final distance.

"Yeah. We could help our friends move."

"Oh yeah?" His nose brushed hers.

Elena smiled. "Mmmhmm."

"Mm, for a second there I thought you said 'fun.'"

"We could drive in snow."

"Yeah, _so_ much fun driving in the snow in Tribeca." He rolled his eyes.

"We could go off-roading," she offered.

"What, like, to go naked camping?" he asked.

Elena laughed. "Or, like, regular camping. All our gear would fit in the back."

"Hmm." He let his lips lightly touch hers. "Anything else?"

Elena stood on tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "You could take me in the back of your truck anytime you wanted."

His blue eyes snapped open. "Anytime?" he asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I am powerless to the allure of the truck," Elena said seductively. She rubbed her hand alongside the slightly scraped paintjob and lowered the back of the truck so that the cab was open before she came back up to him and grabbed a handful of his jacket.

She kissed him aggressively before he finally settled his hands at her waist.

He backed her up against the back of the truck and when she got close enough, lifted her up so she was sitting on the lowered tailgate. He wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're not worried about people seeing?"

She leaned to kiss him again. "No one in our apartment building has our hours. It's why we get noise complaints every other week," she said in between kisses. "Besides, the parking lot is dimly lit. There are no cameras…"

"I'm glad our lack of security turns you on."

" _You_ turn me on," she countered as she kept her mouth buried against his.

He placed a testing hand on the metal floor of the cargo bed. "This is…not going to feel good."

"Speak for yourself." Elena said.

He sighed. "You're going to make me lay on the bottom aren't you?"

She gave him a pretend pout before grinning again. "Unless you want to take the time to grab some comforters from our room." She ground her hips against him.

He groaned and leaned into her entire body. "That's okay. I'm too tired to be on top, anyway."

In a swift moment that left Elena breathless, he'd leapt and sprawled onto the truck bed and pulled her in. Sometimes she swore he was still part vampire.

She readjusted her hips so that they were in line with his stomach and she moved herself softly against him. "Oh no. I expect you to work, Damon. Do you know how many people I treated for alcohol poisoning today?" She leaned in close. "It was more than eight."

Damon grinned and slid his hands beneath her top even as he began to move his hips up. "Just trying to keep you in business, babe." If she wanted a ride in his new truck he'd give her one.

She laughed and straightened so that her weight was all on Damon where he was pushing against her. He loved the way her straight brown hair looked as it streamed behind her while she rocked into his hips.

His jeans were easy to wiggle past his hips, but her scrubs proved to be a different problem. In the end, he ended up just shredding them enough to gain access to Elena's upper thighs.  
She gasped and looked down at him with a flash of genuine anger in her eyes. Probably because it was her only pair of maroon scrubs. "I'll buy you other pants," he promised grinning.

He had only just freed himself before she was rubbing herself against him. He groaned and threw his head back, only to groan again when the base of his skull hit a hard metal ridge.

Before he could clear his head from the pain, Elena lowered herself onto him and began to rock back and forth against him.

He planted his feet against the truck and bucked up against her, loving the cry of shock that came from her mouth. He used his back as leverage as he pistoned his hips into hers. She grabbed the tops of his thighs behind her as she tried to keep her balance.

She panted out her appreciation a few times and tried to focus on thrusting towards him, with him, against him instead of just allowing herself to be fucked, but eventually she found it was all she could do to keep from falling off him.

His hands helped with steadying her by griping her at her waist as he slammed up into her over and over.

"Damon," she panted as a familiar feeling swept over her stomach and the tops of her thighs. "Damon!" She would have toppled over and off him as she came hard if it weren't for his strong arms and legs, straining to keep her in place.

Elena struggled for words as he fucked her through it, looking for his own relief. Her nails scraped against the smooth muscles of his lower stomach as she fought to keep her body still for his thrusts when all she wanted to do was struggle away from the sensation. She broke skin as he fucked her into another spike of pleasure. "Please," she begged now in what was almost a sigh. A few tears fell from her lips. "Please, Damon."

Damon gave a harsh gasp and allowed her to fall forward onto his chest as he came. He locked his arms around her lower back to keep her close as he gave the final few ruts that left him spent.

Elena wanted to kiss him. To look into his eyes and say all the things about him that made her heart and body melt. But she was too tired. She settled for resting her head against his chest and wishing he'd taken the time to undress them both fully.

His hand lazily scrolled circles on her back. It wasn't the same exquisite rub as before, but there was something infinitely comforting in that light touch.

"Promise me you'll never stop doing that."

"You were just begging me to stop," he rumbled.

"Yeah, well. Never," she inched up his body slowly until her lips were close to his, "ever stop." She kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have been living for your reviews! Thank you so much! To Imarifirst: It would be so cool if I tricked out their ride (haha, Damon would so do that if it meant getting laid more often). To guest: I've actually been really afraid to watch the finale! I'll probably binge it once I get the season on dvd.**

 **I think this is probably the last chapter and I will just quickly upload the itty bitty epilogue because it's not long at all.**

* * *

 _Some years later..._

Elena clapped politely when the cheers started around the room. She was grateful for the day off, but the formality of the event hindered her relaxation somewhat.

Damon snaked an arm around her waist and she started. "Your champagne, Dr. Salvatore."

She accepted the flute. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." She downed it in one gulp. "Why do they make these glasses so small?"

He handed her the one he'd taken for himself. "Because they want you to be as miserable as possible at their wedding reception."

She took that one, too. She had a feeling she'd need it to make it through the next couple hours of celebrating her boss' newfound marital bliss. And Damon had volunteered to drive them home from the boonies, anyway. A barn might have been a fun place to party if she weren't expected to show a certain level of decorum. "Tell me we didn't force our guests through this."

"Oh, we did. We also had bourbon and drunk Alaric doing the cha cha so I think we come out on top."

Elena snorted at the memory and tried to sip her new drink instead of downing it. It was still evaporating faster than she'd cared it to.

Damon noticed. "I think I have beer in the backseat of the truck."

She turned wide eyes to him.

"Cold, too."

"Bless my bartender husband," she whispered. "Lead me." She easily finished the drink and set it down on a nearby table. She put her hands on his waist as he stealthily slipped through the crowd.

They had to walk quite a while to get to the truck. Cars lined the long, slim driveway for what felt like blocks. They'd parked near the end, but a few people had already left, leaving their vehicle fairly isolated.

"We could just get out of here," Damon offered as he opened the passenger side door behind the driver's seat.

"We didn't even eat yet," Elena reminded him. "They will notice if plates they paid for are served to empty seats."

Damon rolled his eyes and reached into the car to open the cooler resting on the backseat. "Did you see our congrats card? We more than paid for our plates."

Elena hugged him from behind as he bent over and kissed his neck. "We matched their gift. We're even now."

"What was the point?" He tapped the cap off on the side of the cooler and held the

open beer behind him. She took it and got off him.

"The point is to live a pointless human existence and embrace their customs." She told him as he grabbed another for himself before he shut the door.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He leaned against the car and held his arms open in invitation.

She stepped between his arms and legs and pressed into him. She resisted the temptation to tug at his nice suit and wrinkle it. "You are stunning," she said. She tipped the beer back to take a refreshing sip, but maintained eye contact.

His gaze tightened and he pushed her waist harder into his. "I think you're a little tipsy."

Elena leaned in to give him a slow, wet kiss. She only pulled back when Damon melted into the kiss and moved one hand to the back of her neck.

He could taste the beer on her tongue. "And maybe feeling a little slutty?" he asked.

"Oh, more than a little," she teased as she took another drink and ground her hips into his. She let the tip of her tongue play with the rim of her bottle.

"Prove it," he challenged. Her eyes sharpened and proved his theory correct. "Right here and now."

"Someone will see." She tried to pull away.

"We're alone. On the side of the car that faces away from the party." He kept his hold on her even as his cold beer pressed into her back.

"The party that my boss is currently at. Along with about half the nurses and doctors I work with."

He took a long gulp. "So? We can be quick." He started inching up her red dress past her thighs.

Elena began to unbutton his white dress shirt beneath his suit jacket. He raised one brow and smirked.

She was quick despite the tingle in her veins from her buzz. She bit one of his nipples hard and looked up to see the satisfaction turn to surprise. He drew in a quick breath before her soothing lips and tongue were working over the sore skin of the bite. She wanted to see his body. She didn't want to stroke his ego.

She let her fingers work over his chest as she kept his back pinned to the truck. No matter how often she traced over him and how well she memorized his body, when she touched him she got wet.

Her hands moved to his dress pants as she kneeled on the harsh gravel road and Damon groaned at the sight. Her red dress ended above the knees so she didn't have to worry about kneeling on it.

He downed the rest of his beer in one quick pull, but kept one hand wrapped in her brown hair. His cock jumped out eagerly when she'd finally worked her way past all the cloth barriers. Her lips teased him just the same they had the beer bottle. He jutted out, but he just slid against her cheek. She wanted to torture him by not taking him into her mouth.

She went on like that for far too long for someone who was worried she'd be caught. She nuzzled and nipped and lightly ran her tongue all over him, but refused to draw him into her lips. He fought hard to keep his grip tight on the beer bottle still in his hand and not tighten his grip on her hair.

"Elena," he growled.

"Are you mad?" she asked as her lips brushed the underside of his cock. His head brushed her nose.

"I'm going to grab your mouth and hold it still _for_ you if you don't stop being such a fucking cock tease," he warned.

She placed her lips open and before him at the perfect position, but instead of going down on him, her eyes flickered to his. "Oh yeah?"

The one hand still in her hair tightened and he surged forward. He went deep and fast on the first stroke. She choked a little, but he only gave her a fraction of a second to breathe before he pushed forward again. Her hands were on his thighs, but she made no move to pull away or protest.  
Hitting the back of her throat each time and sliding up and down on her tongue felt so good that he did it for quite a few moments, but eventually he glared down at her. "Suck me."

But her eyes were stubborn and he groaned as he threw his head back. She'd done this before. She loved doing this when she was drunk. She had to win. The only way to get her to cooperate, wrap her lips around him, was to pinch her nose. But that way she still won, because he was still doing it all.

Instead, he pulled away and tugged her to her feet. She looked vaguely surprised, but followed his movements.

"There are other parts of your body that might prove to be more cooperative." He moved his now empty beer bottle between her legs and pushed it hard against her. He doubted it was more than just a suggestion through the material of her underwear, but the suggestion was enough. Her lips parted and her chest moved a little heavier.

He tossed the beer bottle into the cab of his truck before deftly climbing in himself. He didn't bother to open the latch. He wiggled a finger in a come here motion at her at the same time his brows drew up and down in a naughty way. If he expected her to come up, she'd have to climb in after him.

She kicked off her heels and had one foot on a tire before he stopped her.

"You can't come up here like that." He held up a hand.  
"Excuse me?" She asked with more than a little fury. He couldn't rev her up and then just deny her.

"Your dress. The truck is all dirty. It'll get ruined." She could just barely see that his eyes were twinkling in the starlight. "This is a no-dress zone." He unnecessarily clarified.

"You're wearing your suit," she pointed out.

"My suit is black," he said smugly.

She bit her cheek as she slipped off her dress and draped it over the sideview mirror. When she walked back over to him he shook his head again. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Uh uh. If you thought the red dress was a no-go, what makes you think the white underwear would be welcome?" he grinned as she reached around to unhook her bra and placed it on top of her dress. The white satin thong quickly followed.

"Can't be all that comfortable when they're wet, anyway," he teased.

Elena wasn't amused. With a huff, she heaved herself up over the side of the truck using the tire as a stepping point. Damon would have paid good money to see that view from the ground. Not that the view from above had been all that bad.

He reclined on the truck bed and locked his wrists behind his head. His eyes lazily trailed over her naked body. "Impress me."

She didn't waste time straddling him. His dick was still out, even though his pants had never made it past the swell of his perfect ass. She ran her hands once more over his chest before dragging her fingers softly over his cock. She lightly gripped his balls in a small, stroking massage. Her face tilted as she watched him react to every single twitch of her fingers across the swell of his head. He wanted to shut his eyes against her wonderful torture, but he found himself helplessly drawn to her face as she traced him with expert pressure.

Every once and a while, she'd move her hands away to nudge her mound against him. Her slick folds would rub him up, down, would swirl. But she never took him into her. It was her mouth all over again. She went back to using her fingers, the slickness left behind by her core adding to the slight slide of her fingers.

Damon would have sighed if his head had been clear. He would not spill in her hand. He wanted to be inside her. "Please," he begged before he peaked.

She grinned down at him. "What was that?" Her forefingers ran from the base to the tip on either side of his cock.

"Please, Elena. Just let me come inside you."

He was inside her before he even finished the sentence. He gave a short yell as she began bouncing and clenching on his cock. She twisted her hips and flicked them on an angle until he felt her start to shake. She was watching him enter her with rapt attention and he couldn't take his eyes off her face.

She must have been touching herself as she teased him; she _had_ to have been, because the next thing Damon knew she was slamming up and down with little rhythm as she called out his name. Her hips gave a few more gyrating twists before she let him slip out.

Damon was panting, breathing heavily. "Figures," he said breathlessly. He closed his eyes as he tried to slow the pounding of his heart.

Elena glared at him and then at his hard cock as if she'd been personally insulted. Truth be told, a few more seconds and he would have busted inside her, whether or not she'd reached her peak or not. He was relieved he now faced her challenge instead of her dissatisfaction.

His eyes snapped open when she slipped him back inside.

He knew how sore she was after an orgasm. It was usually a struggle to fuck her through the spasms. "Elena, you don't have to –" The thought of her willingly forcing herself back down on him stole his breath.

"I was a cheerleader, remember? Maybe I still have a few moves." She shifted a few times as if trying to get comfortable with him inside her before she leaned all the way back until her hair was brushing his calves and ankles. He could easily see the cock still in her stretched into an interesting and almost unbearable new position. She rocked her hips from side to side. His cock slipped out and he groaned. The feeling of his cock sliding out of her clenching pussy at this angle had been sickeningly good, but he thought his weak human body might actually have a heart attack if he didn't bury himself back into her soon.

He kept his arms tight and refused to let his hands wander to her thighs, waist, arms. Anywhere he'd be tempted to pull her in.

She reached down and teased the head against her clit before sliding him back in. She rose from her backward arching position slowly, sinking further onto him as she straightened. But she kept her thighs tense as she began to ride him with the intent to get him off.

She slowly slammed into him heavily, releasing and clenching her muscles to squeeze him off. Her mouth was open in panting concentration and her brow was drawn forward.

Damon was really starting to worry that it was too much for her because she was already so sensitive when she dipped low and forced her lips against his.

He could detect her own resistance in direct proportion to how tightly she gripped his hair and thrust her tongue into his mouth, but still she kept pushing forward to keep him inside. He caressed her back as she kept going. He tried to keep the pace slow, but found his hands moving quicker as he got closer to spilling out.

Finally she gave a shocked cry and Damon was shouting because he knew that despite how difficult she'd found keeping up the activity, she'd somehow come again. Her weak whimper set him off and he pressed her ass into him hard as he shot deep inside her. "Thank you." He kissed the top of her head.


	3. Epilogue

They retired to a small, quiet farm. It was low maintenance and something they could easily handle despite their advancing years.

Elena had picked out a fancy frame for their bedside table, one with enamel detailing. Every night Damon looked at the young man standing beside the truck, holding a baby. His wife was in the cab of the truck and grinning at the camera, her arms looped around her husband's neck.

Every night Damon looked at that picture before he turned out the light on their bedside table and every night he remembered how grateful he was to have been blessed with his human life. That night was no different. Damon turned out the light and turned to embrace his wife.

Their hair had long since turned grey and the truck was long gone, but he still wanted her like a physical pull. A pull that settled into every cranny of his old, aching bones that went beyond bodies and warm touches.

Their lips softly met as they embraced each other. They couldn't say whether it would just be holding or something more. It was a slow thing now, taking time to build up, more time and effort than it ever had before. And often, nothing happened at all. "I can't be tough, but I can still love you with everything I have," he promised.

"All I've ever wanted," she whispered back.

The sound of the dribbling creek that cut across their little farm was all the noise that then filled the room.


End file.
